081114JackRubi
08:53 -- galimatiasArguria GA began trolling automatedContraption AC at 20:53 -- 08:53 GA: Allo? Rubi? 08:53 AC: Hello. I am here yes. 08:54 GA: Are you all right? Did you enter your land properly? 08:54 AC: I'm... fine I guess. Yeah i'm at my land... lots of crowns 08:54 GA: I... heard about the announcement.. does it mean that..? 08:55 AC: Kinda. Mother's a Sprite now 08:56 GA: Is.... Okay i don't know if that's... as bad? How does it work? 08:56 AC: Uhh... she's talkative and actually somewhat helpful! She's kinda sad that she died i think 08:56 AC: As would anyone 08:57 GA: Well that's a little less horrible? You're gonna have to forgive me i don't really know if condolences still apply. 08:58 AC: Yeah its still a loss. Ill take the condolences but dont spread it on thick 08:58 GA: They will be as thin as Sorser's tact. 08:59 GA: Say, has anyone else contacted you yet? I'm trying to check if everyone is all right but i'm having a little bit of an issue with my sprite 09:00 AC: Uhh. I've been contacted by milly and vyllen thus far... 09:00 AC: Whats wrong with the sprite 09:01 GA: Err, well, the items were apparently tampered with, one of the elements is a virus designed to target and kill humans. Altough to be fair, the way i found that out is slightly more worrysome than the virus. 09:02 AC: Yeah I figured they were tampered... Somehow I think mine was ok though. 09:03 GA: What did you threw in? 09:03 AC: I got a queen of some kind... i didnt talk to her long and all she did was laugh a bit. 09:04 GA: And then you... well, prototyped your mother? 09:06 AC: Yeah I kind of guessed at that bit... but it worked. They said to "be creative". so once i got in i offered a bit of hair, blood, and her dress pearls and... got mothersprite... i should ask her real name 09:08 GA: That would be wise, yes. Altough i must say that that kind of desicion taking under a distressfull situation is admirable, you really are fit to be a queen. 09:11 AC: Well... Lets hold off on any "long live the queen" sayings... I'm still uncomfortable about it... Like... princess... woo i can shove everything onto my mothers plate and ill just smile and be pretty... now its crash course on "hope this is the best decision" 09:12 GA: Oh come on, It's not that bad, if you were alone maybe. But you have a surprisingly useful group of idiots at your disposition. 09:15 AC: This is true I guess... Still I'm getting a big "vegeta" vibe from all this 09:16 GA: Well, look at it this way, imagine the savings on bleaching your hair if that's true. 09:17 AC: What? Who said I bleached my hair? 09:18 GA: Vegeta turns blond-Nevermind that. Say, quick question, did you know if we can prototype a third time our sprites? 09:19 AC: I'd doubt it... I think the video said only 2. Real question is can we seperate them... 09:20 GA: Fuck, then patching betzprite MAY not be possible 09:20 AC: You put betzi in? 09:20 GA: You remember that head you gave me? 09:21 AC: ...Yeah? 09:22 GA: I figured that the miracle of creation that i needed wouldn't happen again and.. 09:23 GA: Well, let's just say that now i know that rampancy trascends miracles. 09:24 AC: ...Thanks for the heads up... Gonna turn off my robots wireless signals... 09:25 GA: Well, i don't think that's neccessary? She seems oddly... calm.. Like, she's rambling and laughing a lot, but i think she "Knows" that we are already fucked so she's enjoying it? 09:26 AC: Id rather not give it a chance... 09:26 AC: My bots are like family in a way... 09:26 GA: Also, she apparently knows a LOT about what everyone was chatting about in the base, had keyloggers on every computer, gave Thetz a video of what she told me was her mother dying. 09:27 AC: *Le sigh* Let me ask... balish's men? 09:28 GA: Actually, she fell into a helicopter's propellers, it was a techno remix so it's not like there was a lot of context to it. 09:29 AC: Thats why she was crying... Still I should send her my condolences then... 09:30 GA: Oh man, she's crying? She seemed shocked while i was entering and she hasn't said anything since then, i don't know if i should talk to her or not. 09:33 AC: Or maybe give her space... I don't know yet... 09:33 AC: Reminds me. We should get a memo going asap. To gather our thoughts and whatnot 09:34 GA: That's actually a good idea, we kind of need to figure out a way to regroup as well, i can't imagine how dangerous must some of these places be, i think there are technozombies on mine, and it's a fucking train central. 09:35 AC: Technozombies sounds TOTALLY AWESOME 09:35 AC: I am writing that down and sending it to a game stu...wait they dont exist anymore... 09:36 GA: I know right? I mean, if they weren't infected with what i fear is a human-lethal-virus i would be out there collecting samples like crazy 09:37 AC: Well whos fault is that dude ;3 09:38 GA: Balish? That came from the box that was messed with, if anything, they are coded with Betz's behaviour so ... wait, what if they took after her? They would be forbidden from harming me! 09:39 AC: She's rampant. you said that 09:40 AC: She might be going through the phases... 09:41 GA: She STILL has to follow the ONE rule i hardcoded in her, after the third instance where she almost kills me, i made her so she couldn't kill me or my mother. Altough i don't know how much of that will be ignored once she starts shifting trough the phases. 09:42 AC: About that... i took that bit out of the head betzi 09:42 AC: JUST KIDDING 09:42 AC: Sorry I had to. 09:43 GA: I'm so glad this is my room, i have all the new clean underwear i need right now. 09:44 AC: Ooo. Soiled undies is not a good thing. Anyway I'm gonna go figure out which of us has the mess hall so i can stock up on salmon 09:45 GA: God damnit, i was so far away from it, it's probably gonna be with sorser. 09:46 GA: All right, gonna go back to try and talk to her. Maybe even catch a train, it looks fun as fuck. You keep yourself safe all right? 09:46 AC: I will! later Jack 09:46 -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling galimatiasArguria GA at 21:46 --